


Never Say Goodbye

by Ianxxi_B



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxxi_B/pseuds/Ianxxi_B
Summary: This is my first time posting on here! Excited and nervous but I hope you enjoy! The moral of this story is about a girl named Jasmine Golbach. She moves back to L.A. after getting out of an abusive relationship with her ex. She didn't have anywhere to stay until her older brother(Sam Golbach) let her stay with him. This is her journey of starting fresh, making new friends and finding new love.





	1. Take Your Time

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I rolled over, rubbing my eyes as I turned my alarm off. I checked my phone to see if I had any new messages, not being surprised that I had one from my older brother Sam. -Hey bubby. You up yet?- I hate when he calls me "bubby". It sounds so childish, but I never really get tired of it. I decided to facetime him. -Ooh..not looking so great he said laughing. Shut up... I just woke up you idiot I said glaring. Well I'm inviting Colby over for breakfast he said smirking. I rolled my eyes indicating I could care less. Yeah yea...I'll be down in a bit. Let me shower and get dressed, then I'll be down in a minute. Okie dokie he said, then hung up. I laid there for a second, smiling, thinking about Colby. The truth is....I love him. I mean I don't wanna butcher the word "love" but he is so amazing. I got up, stretched and went into the bathroom to shower. After getting out I picked out my outfit and headed downstairs. I walked in the kitchen with my black ripped jeans and a Nike shirt on. Sam smiled, hugged me and waited for me to sit down. So....that's what you're wearing he asked questionably. Erm..yeah I said getting pissed. Yeah uhm it's cute he said with slight sarcasm in his voice. We'll just have to wait and see what Colby thinks I said smiling. As soon as I finished talking the doorbell rang. I'll get it! I said jumping up. As I opened the door I could see Colby was wearing all black. *Not surprised I thought, laughing* Come on in I said, gesturing him in. He smiled and walked in. (Colby POV). I walked in. Smiled at Jasmine and walked to the kitchen. I already could smell the food once she opened the door, so I knew Sam was cooking it up. He was standing at the stove cooking some eggs. I crept up behind him, took a dip breath....and grabbed his shoulders. AHHHHHH! he screamed violently. Bro chill I said, your not dying. He slapped my back and proceeded to finish the eggs. By this time Jasmine came in. Groaning she said, is the food ready? Almost. Sam said rolling his eyes. (Jasmine POV). I sat down next to Colby. He smiled his mischievous smile. I grinned and suddenly stopped. Feeling a warm sensation on my leg I looked down. I saw Colbys hand on my thigh. I looked up at him grinning is he slipped a note in my pocket. He then proceeded to whisper something in my ear: Don't open it until later. I nodded, patted my pocket and put my focus back to Sam. He sat the plates down on the table. Mmm smells good I said. Thanks he said smiling proudly. We began to and and talk, catch up on things. After eating we decided to go for a walk. I walked in between Sam and Colby. We started turning back to the house, when suddenly Colby picked me up. I shrieked not expecting it. He put my on his back and started to run. Sam chasing after us, almost tripping. He opened the door to the apartment. Running up the stairs he shouted to sam, I'm tryna get that "good good"! He yelled at Colby telling him no. I smiled as Colby ran into my room, closed and locked the door. He laid me on the bed, as he laid on top of me, I could feel our hearts beating. He started kissing my neck, going up and down making me moan. I sat up before he could do anymore. He looked at me, sighed and rolled off of me. I'm just not ready...


	2. New beginnings

(Jasmine POV). I woke up to birds tweeting outside my window. I tried rolling over, soon realizing someone was holding me. I turned and faced Colby, his eyes closed, breathing softly. I carefully got out of his grip, got off the bed and yawned. Looking down I realized I only had on my biker shorts and sports bra.

I then proceeded to go to the bathroom and shower. After getting out and getting dressed, I walked out and saw Colby sitting on my beanbag reading. "What are you reading, I asked him with curiosity in my voice". "Oh, just a non-fiction book about two kids stranded on an island he said bluntly." Erm...okay I said smiling. I was headed out of my room when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around, seeing Colby smiling. He leaned closer, then whispered in my ear: "I enjoyed last night."

I felt a chill go down my body. "Uhm yeah, I enjoyed last night too." I turned around and walked out. *Mind: I don't even remember what happened last night*. I was was walking down the stairs when I got a text. *Katrina: Hey wanna go shopping today?*. "*Yeah, sounds like fun. I'll meet at the mall in half an hour?*". *Sure thing! See you then*. I grabbed my keys and purse, about to head out. "I'm leaving! Going out with Katrina I yelled". "Ok, bye Sam responded."

I walked out of the door and got into my white Jeep Wrangler. I decided to make a pit stop at Starbucks. Pulling into the drive-thru, I ordered a tall Vanilla Sweet Cream Cold Brew. I paid and headed to the mall. I met Katrina in Forever 21. "Hey Kat, I screeched". "Omg hey Jas". We hugged and each other, then walked around Forever 21 looking for swimsuits. "This bikini is literally so fucking cute, Kat said holding it up". "That is gorgeous! It would look so good on you". "For sure she said grinning. Let's find you one, then we can try them on". We finally found one for me, tried them on, paid and walked over to Old Navy. After walking around we went to our cars with multiple bags in our hands.

After putting our bags in the cars, I thought of something. "Aye, we should have a pool party". "That would be so fun she said, practically screaming. "Then you can invite Colby over, she winked". I rolled my eyes laughing. "Let's say...8:30?". "Yeah, that sounds great she said". We hugged, got in our cars and drove off. Once I got home I went straight to my room, put my clothes away and told Sam about the party. "Sounds great he said". "I know I said smiling. It was my idea". "Well yeah....200,000 IQ does run in the Golbach family. "Oh by the way, Colby left about an hour ago". "Ok thanks." "I went upstairs to get ready for the party".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super exciting! I'm really proud of my work. I know this chapter was short but I've been really busy lately. I'm gonna start making longer chapters though |:)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope to do more soon. Thanks.


End file.
